Good Mornings
by Yurosoku
Summary: How the Champion and his Dalish lover spend their mornings.


_**Good Mornings**_

 _ **Summary: Merrill and Hawke spend an day in bed.**_

 _ **Merrill nuzzled her face into the soft silk like pillows as she smiled contently. She could hear the heavy rains ponding upon the stained glass windows of her lover's estate, signalling it to be a dreary wet murky day. Which meant it would be a day to stay indoors, not that she was complaining of course.**_

 _ **One of the best things in life was a bed, something she learned quickly once she entered a relationship with Hawke. What better way to sleep then on a soft silky bed with pillows so soft as if you were sleeping on clouds. The sheets hugged her smaller frame in warmth and granted her sleep that rested her to full.**_

 _ **But the best part of this bed, among all its contents, was her bed mate. She smiled to herself as she lazily opened one of her beautiful eyes to see large muscled arms wrapped around her smaller frame just beneath her breasts, she felt his legs entangled with hers as his chest touched her back. She felt and heard his heart beat against her back as she shuddered softly from his stubble rubbing against her neck and shoulder.**_

 _ **She smiled happily to herself, feeling absolutely at peace from just waking up. Of course she was still drowsy from last night and not a hundred percent awake, but it didn't matter since knowing herself and Hawke on a day like this they'll probably stay indoors, or in bed in this case.**_

 _ **Now of course it had been only four weeks after the qunari were repelled and kicked out of Kirkwall and her lover became the Champion of Kirkwall. Hawke had been bed ridden from the wounds he got from the Arishok, Anders said he was lucky to still be alive let alone conscious during the healing.**_

 _ **Merrill took good care of him after Anders managed to heal up the more serious wounds and after a few instructions and a list of medical herbs and a few spells. She rather enjoyed the quiet and playing doctor was fun, especially when Hawke would playfully act like a stubborn child, refusing to take the medicine.**_

 _ **These days however, Hawke was mostly still recovering his fight, while not severe Anders warned him not to partake in fights or anything that required energy. So Merrill and he had decided to spend the next few months to do nothing but relax and enjoy their free time.**_

 _ **Then she giggled girlishly when she felt him nuzzle into her neck, his stubble tickled her skin. '**_ _Ma Vhenan that tickles_ _ **', she giggled. She heard him chuckle as he pulled her closer to him, burying his nose into her beautiful black hair. Merrill turned around, wrapping one arm around his chest and resting her head upon his chest, sighing gently.**_

 _ **Moments like these were cherished by them, clam and peace was rare in this city. Now that Hawke was taking it easy these days, these moments were more common these days. Hawke and her spent most of their free time just together, from reading books of elven lore, her educating him in elvish magics, and just cuddling together.**_

 _ **Not to mention sex.**_

 _ **Hawke traced a finger down his elven lover's spine, sending shivers down her spine as she nuzzled into his toned chest. '**_ _Sleep well_ _ **?', he asked. '**_ _Yes_ _ **', she purred. She then grinned and shifted in the bed, placing one knee on each side of him and looked at him with a loving smile. She felt his strong hands upon her hips as she shifted her legs again to entangle with his again, her body against his with her head above his.**_

 _ **She placed a hand on his cheek as he ran a hand through her no longer braided hair, reviling the soft silky feeling of her hair. He always preferred her hair unkempt, it sort've added to her elven features, wild and mysterious. '**_ _Its raining_ _ **', she said. Hawke turned his head to the left, his blue eyes fell upon the rain outside. '**_ _So it is_ _ **', he said, turning back to her.**_

 _ **The elf traced a finger lazily around Hawke's shoulder in a circle like pattern, smiling as she started to form a image of a smiley face upon his shoulder, poking his shoulder next. '**_ _Guess we're indoors for the day_ _ **', he mused. Merrill hummed in response. '**_ _Do you know time it is_ _ **?', she asked. '**_ _Judging by the darkness, I'd say probably between nine and twelve_ _ **', he said.**_

' _Still morning_ _ **', she said as she laid her head on his chest with a sigh. Despite this heavenly bed, the two were both early birds giving their life style. Even a night of passion they still had the energy to get up early. '**_ _Well, let's get up and dressed_ _ **', Merrill said, untangling herself and slowly brought her legs upon the soft carpet floor.**_

 _ **However before she could find her robes, she felt Hawke's arms around her waist again. '**_ _Why_ _ **?', he asked. Merrill tried to turn to him, before she "eeped". Hawke pulled her backwards upon the bed and easily held her in her arms, resting her head upon his chest as they cuddled together. '**_ _I think we should just stay in bed all day and relax_ _ **', he said. Merrill could feel her heart beta at the mere thought of just laying in bed with her lover ALL day.**_

 _ **She bit her lip and snuggled into him, wrapping arms and legs around his waist. '**_ _Well one day of bed day won't hurt anyone_ _ **!', she exclaimed happily. Hawke smiled in response as he held her tightly, resting her head upon his neck, enjoying the warmth.**_

'… _Can we have sex later too_ _ **?', she asked sheepishly. Hawke roared with laughter at that request. Only she would ask such a question so innocently. '**_ _Oh Merrill…_ _ **', he said.**_


End file.
